A game on Christmas Eve
by Marjorie Nescio
Summary: Christmas Eve. Games. A Queen and a Head of Security. Who is playing who?
1. To need a Queen

~A game on Christmas Eve~

Chapter 1 – to need a Queen

When King Rupert's grandfather Louis ruled, it was a tradition long established that on Christmas Eve the royal family and their servants would visit the service in the Cathedral followed by a dinner in the Grand Hall of the Castle. After listening to pious words and travelling through the cold (for winters were Winters in those days), food and drinks were just what everyone needed. Food, drinks and merry conversation.

It was the social talk part of Christmas Evening that had displeased _prince_ Louis and on his becoming King, he'd replaced the hours and hours of after dinner chit-chat by an evening of games.

There are not many people who are great conversationalists while playing games, something His Majesty had relied on.

He'd loved playing all sorts of games, and since no one was reckless enough to let the King lose, he'd enjoyed himself tremendously on the 24th of December.

OoOoOoO

During Rupert's reign, Louis's Christmas legacy was still there, with two minor changes. Had Louis at nine o'clock sharp called out: ´Let the games begin!´, Rupert – at his wife's request- had a courtier cry those words.

Another alteration was that not _all_ royals joined the various card, ball and dexterity games in the Red Ballroom: The Queen disliked the idea of someone beating her and not feeling free to be happy about that as much as the idea of someone boasting about having won from the Queen.

Instead of playing games she walked around and talked to many; especially to those who hardly ever saw her. In between, she observed the players. She particularly liked games where bluffing made for a winner.

Some members of her staff had surprised her over the years. Count Rossano for instance, who in his days had been an excellent strategist, could never hide it when he had a good card. Mrs Danieli, who could manage an eight course dinner for 200 guests, started to get nervous as soon as she had made two good moves.

Other members of her staff acted just like she expected of them. Charlotte was not made for bluffing and Joseph was a born poker player, even without his sunglasses.

OoOoOoO

This year was the first year princess Amelia was present.

The sixteen year old girl, not being religious at all, was not at ease at the Cathedral. She was glad that her grandmother had introduced her to her friend the Archbishop a few days before. Instead of a priest Mia saw a kind man in a weird outfit playing his part.

During the service she admired the decorations and enjoyed the singing of the famous -so she was told- Pyran Choir. During the preach and prayer she stayed awake by observing the Queen, and trying to decide if she looked like the statute of an angel or of a saint. Mia hoped that she had inherited her grandmother's skin and she amused herself by thinking that perhaps in fifty years time _her_ granddaughter would look up to her the way _she_ did to the present Queen.

Dinner hadn't been bad, for she had been seated between agreeable people, without having to fight lobsters and the like and now she was having a great time playing games. She liked this Louis bloke who'd come up with the idea.

It was such a shame that grandmother didn't play too! But hey, all she needed was a little help...

OoOoOoO

The Queen delighted in her granddaughter's presence. The girl brought noise and laughter to the Castle and the Genovians waiting outside the Cathedral had cheered for her. She found that she didn't mind the American slang that occasionally escaped Amelia's lips. Well, it _did_ hurt her ears, but she loved the girl and that compensated very much.

Her Majesty walked toward the Head gardener who was studying a flower arrangement.

´Can it meet your approval Mr Zebley?´

The gardener inclined his head.

Whenever the Queen spotted him in her gardens, she would greet him and frequently she would engage in a brief conversation about their mutual passion: flowers. Though not a sentimental man, he cherished those moments.

They chatted with the ease their long acquaintance allowed. Mr Zebley gestured toward the poker table.

´I remember ma'am that last year someone fell of his chair there. He'd tried to glance in his neighbour's cards.´

´It made the prince roar with laughter...´ she replied, understanding why the gardener had brought the subject up.

´I miss him,´ the gardener softly said, seeing the pain in the Queen's eyes.

´Thank you,´ she replied.

´Sorry!´ Amelia interrupted and before the Queen knew it she was dragged away and pushed on a chair.

OoOoOoO

´Common grandma, you haven't played _a single game_. It's fun to do you know! What are you playing here Joe?´

Joe felt for the Queen although at the same time he was intrigued by seeing her slightly flabbergasted.

´We're playing Genovian Cards princess. It is something of a poker game.´

Lord Radras was thrilled to have the Queen at the poker table and he eagerly tried to persuade her to give in to the princess's suggestion. Mia liked him at second sight and added her voice to his, firmly keeping a hand on her grandmother's left shoulder. The Queen wanted to leave, but there were too many people watching.

Lord Radras, sensing that Her Majesty wasn't quiet convinced, mentioned that His Royal Highness had also played Genovian Cards and that she might take over the prince's account. Mr Jonas, who acted as bank, nodded.

´It's going to be fun!´ Mia repeated, ´Do you know the rules grandmother?´

Joe spent a minute informing his Queen about the particularities of the game.

The princess took a position where she could eye both her grandmother and Joe. Baron Villand was the second person to openly watch the game and then others felt confident to follow their example, although no one was daring enough to stand near Her Majesty.

Genovian Cards can take a mere two rounds, or as much as over forty. This evening it didn't take more than seven rounds to have four players return their cards. They might have felt awkward about being near the Queen in this particular setting, or perhaps they didn't have a good hand, which was the reason the huntsman gave up after three more rounds.

Her Majesty and the Head of Security were the only players left.

OoOoOoO

Joe noticed that the Queen let her mask slip. Just a little. He knew it was because of the game. He told himself that it had nothing to do with him being her adversary. He relished the small smiles she allowed herself when she had bought or drawn a good card and the hardly noticeable biting on her lower lip when a new card disappointed her. He relished it and not because it enabled him to determine his strategy. Not that he _didn't_ use the cues her body language gave him.

He had a good hand. He wanted to win.

He had hardly ever lost a game to any of the silent bystanders and allowing Her Majesty to win would mean that they all knew he had done just _that_.

He looked at his piles of multi coloured matches (representing real money: it was the court's way not to gamble during the holy holiday, whilst doing it still).

´Why not raise the stakes.´

She raised her eyebrows.

´I'm sure _I_ can afford to raise,´ he said and he proved it by taking off his watch.

Everyone looked at the Queen who seemed to believe her Head of Security was acting childish. Amelia caught her grandmother's gaze. The Queen shook her head and the princess made a protesting sound.

´All right,´ the Queen said (a little annoyed perhaps) and she continued: ´a match for a match, a watch for a watch?´ and with that she removed the chain she wore, on which hang a small elegant watch.

The audience inhaled.

´Is this acceptable Joseph?´

The piece of jewellery was more than a match for his watch, as they both knew.

_I'll give it back to her, _Joe thought.

He wanted to show the Queen that the stakes were in _his_ favour. Looking at the princess he started: ´You see Your Highness, we now have _two_ cards left to draw. I have a lot of valuable matches and therefore I can draw a card from one of the high ranked piles, the one with picture cards.´ He didn't mention that the Queen had a small number of matches and that she could only draw from a number pile.

He drew a card. He needed a Queen. He got himself a Jack. Small wonder.

It was _her_ turn. She reached out, took a card and didn't look at it until she placed it with her other cards. Her face was blank.

´One card to go,´ the bank announced. In accordance with the rules he asked the players whether they would like to quit now and keep half of their winnings.

In Joe's case it concerned over a month's worth of salary and it had taken him a decade to create it.

Looking up from his cards he saw that the Queen was touching a silver ring on her right hand and then looked at her watch on the table. Was she sorry she had not used the ring to counter his watch?

´I would like to raise the stakes,´ Her Majesty announced.

´Grandma!´ Amelia warned, but Joe realised that the Queen's confidence meant that she didn't need the last card. And _he_ did.

She had the upper hand. There was only one thing he could do.

´I fold,´ Joseph said. Looking at the Queen he explained: ´I give in.´

The only one who didn't seem to realise it was a historical moment, was Her Majesty.

´Oh,´ she said, ignoring the soft yet exited chatter around her as well as her granddaughter's exclamations. She stopped fingering her ring.

He looked at the ring on _his_ little finger, then to her, as if to say: you won't get this one. _She_, caught, gave him a charming smile.

´Lovely. So all those priceless matches are mine now.´

Something was wrong. Joe shook off the feeling.

´The matches are yours ma'am, and my watch as well.´

´Indeed.´

The Queen reached out her hand but instead of taking his watch, something everyone expected, she took her own watch from the table and hang it around her neck. She then shoved her chair backwards and Lord Radras was on his feet instantly to pull it further back for her.

´Grandma!´

The Queen, about to stand up, looked at the excited girl.

´What is it Amelia?´

´Show your cards! What do you have?´

Instead of answering her granddaughter, the Queen, who'd sat back again, looked at Joseph.

´To build dramatic tension, what do _you_ have Joseph?´

He placed his cards on the table.

´You are a card short of a flush,´ Her Majesty observed.

Joe nodded.

´And you are not ma'am,´ he replied with certainty. All hummed their agreement. The Queen was not a lady to bluff her way through, not even when playing a game: everyone _knew_ she was cautious.

´Do you _really_ think so?´

She flashed him a smile and looked at Lord Radras, who got the cue and moved her chair backwards. The Queen walked around the table and stopped behind her Head of Security. Leaning slightly over his shoulder, she laid her cards on the table for everyone to see.

Silence.

´Is _that_ the best hand grandma?´

Amelia had forgotten most of what Joe had revealed about the game, but she thought that the highest combination consisted of more that _one_ card with a picture.

The Queen looked down at the table, as if to contemplate the question and then redirected her focus on Joseph, who made a good imitation of a codfish. Actually, there was an entire shoal at and around the table, or so the Queen noticed with amusement. Looking untouched, she replied: ´This Amelia, is a rather useless card... Except when you know how to bluff.´ _Also known as playing your opponents_, she privately added.

´Cool!´

´I'm glad you think so,´ the Queen replied. Addressing the poker players she added: ´Gentlemen.´

´You forget my watch ma'am,´ she heard behind her.

´I insist you keep it. I don't want my Head of Security _not_ to know what time it is.´

OoOoOoO

The Queen entered into a conversation with the Master of Horses and the bystanders found employment elsewhere, while whispering about the Queen's win. Mr Jonas took care of the matches.

Mia seated herself on the table, facing Joe.

´Common, don't sulk!´ the princess told him.

´I'm not sulking Your Highness.´

´Sure? She's good isn't she?´ Mia proudly giggled, ´You never saw it coming. Well, me neither, truth be told. I mean, _grandma_ and _cards_? Ha! I thought _you_ were gonna win. You have a great poker face you know.´

´Not good enough princess.´

´O common Joe, now I'm gonna feel guilty for having forced grandma to play with you.´

Joe didn't reply: he just kept staring at the red two, the black four, the black five, the red eight, the red ten and the Queen in front of him.

´Joe!´

Mia's cry made those around her look at her.

The princess playfully hit Joe's leg with her foot.

´It could have been _worse_ you know.´

Joe expected her to say something like: you could have lost your savings, or your car.

But no, _that_ wouldn't do.

´You _could_ have played strip poker.´

...

...

Author's note: in the next and final chapter Joe will escort his Queen from the Red Ballroom to her suite. Will she be done playing games?


	2. To hold a Queen

Chapter 2 – to hold a Queen

The princess laughed loudly and then grinned at Joe, thinking he would appreciate her wit.

Many people, the Queen included, had heard the girl's remark.

For a heartbeat Joe feared that Her Majesty would smile, allowing the others to laugh at the picture of him wearing not much more than his ear-ring. His facial muscles went rigid as stone.

´You really remind me of your father little one,´ his saviour spoke.

´I do?´ Amelia beamed.

´Absolutely, wouldn't you agree Baron?´

´The princess _does_ take after His Highness Your Majesty.´

Amelia jumped off the table and happily walked towards the Queen. Joe was not sorry to see her go.

´In what way?´ the girl asked her grandmother, ´Did he like to play games?´

´Yes he did. He particularly liked dexterity games and memory games as well.´

´There's one over here. Come on, let's play.´

Mia dragged her grandmother to another table.

´Amelia?´

´Yeah?´

´No more games for me.´

The Queen smiled sweetly, but Mia noticed the warning in her eyes all the same.

´Allrighty. If you don't wanna play, fine with me.´

´_Thank you_ darling.´

OoOoOoO

The Queen slowly made her way through the ballroom, chatting and greeting and impressing her staff yet again with her knowledge about their personal lives.

She asked kitchen maid Christina how the preparations for her wedding were going on and the bride's enthusiasm for the subject almost overcame the shyness she felt in talking to Her Majesty.

´I hope you will have a wonderful day,´ the Queen said. The young woman blushed and her employer addressed Mr Martinez from the post room, asking him whether hiring extra staff to handle the holiday greetings was something that could be repeated. He eagerly told her that it could, adding (he'd had a few drinks...) that he felt like Q from James Bond when handling the scanning machine that had been installed. It made the Queen smile and the circle of bystanders laugh aloud.

The Queen took the opportunity to tell cleaner Serge that she was glad he had recovered from a pneumonia. Serge fingered his tie and mumbled that he'd now given up smoking.

´Which means that your singing as you clean the grand stairs will sound even more beautiful,´ the Queen smiled.

Her Majesty never stayed long, for she realised that her employees would feel more at ease at the party when _she_ wasn't around. Amelia's presence didn't yet _disturb_ anyone, especially not since the girl had so much fun that she acted her age. Mia forgetting about her 'princess lessons' enabled the staff to think that she was just a teenager.

After telling her granddaughter to enjoy herself and reminding her that they would see each other at 8.30 am for breakfast the Queen was ready to leave.

She didn't have to search for her Head of Security to escort her: Joseph was near.

A small nod from Her Majesty made Joe excuse himself toward Count Rossano, with whom he was talking.

The Queen quietly left followed by her bodyguard.

OoOoOoO

Joe might have lost a game of poker, that _didn't_ mean that he couldn't keep a straight face while Her Majesty admiringly spoke about the new alto in the Pyran Choir and the beautiful decorations in town.

He nodded his agreement and was even able to compare the ornaments in the Genovian capital to those in Düsseldorf, where he had attended a conference about security in the second week of December.

By now Joe had convinced himself that Her Majesty's win had been beginner's luck combined with the fact that the other players had given up too soon because they'd felt uncomfortable playing against her.

Joe _seemed_ to pay attention to what Her Majesty was saying, but all the while he pictured himself in her suite, playing cards.

The Queen wouldn't be wearing the gown she wore now (gorgeous as it was): he needed _layers_ of clothing. A skirt, a bolero, a blouse (Lord, just think of her long fingers unbuttoning it!), a chemise. Silk with lace. Stockings...

He swallowed. When he realised the Queen was looking at him he felt ashamed. She had an innocent look on her sweet face and here he was, thinking her into a set of clothes that could be stripped off.

The Queen, who had inwardly smirked when seeing Joseph moisten his lips, repeated her question.

´Do you think the staff will like their Christmas coupons?´

´I think they will ma'am. The variety of shops where the coupons can be spend will enable everyone to find something of their liking.´

She smiled at him. A little while later on she stopped to smell at some flowers. The sight of his beloved Queen inhaling the delicate scent, darkened Joseph's eyes. Her gown had a low cut back that had been covered by a cape when in church. He hadn't seen her naked skin until he had followed her to the Grand Hall this evening.

The Queen heard him swallow. She smiled and inhaled once more (this time accompanied by an appreciating throaty sound) before she continued to walk to her apartment.

Joe stayed a few steps behind her, relishing the slight sway of her hips. They passed a Christmas tree.

´It looks magnificent, doesn't it Joseph?´

Joe cleared his throat and confirmed whatever it was she'd said.

When Her Majesty entered her suite, she looked over her shoulder.

´Could I persuade you to have a Christmas drink with me Joseph?´

Surprised, thrilled and somehow feeling caught (for his new fantasy started in the same way), Joe didn't trust his voice. He inclined his head by way of an answer.

OoOoOoO

The only light in the suite came from the fire place.

The Queen switched on the lights that decorated her Christmas tree.

´It was a nice evening wasn't it? The chocolate dessert was delicious.´

Joe coughed.

´What may I pour you Joseph?´

She walked to a small drink cabinet and switched on a table lamp.

´A brandy?´ she suggested.

He cleared his throat.

´Yes please.´

Joe carefully avoided touching her when she handed him his glass.

She gracefully sat down on a sofa near the fire place. Joe took a seat on a chair.

He tried to come up with something to say, but what otherwise would have been a nice topic (the evening of games) had, by Mia's interference, became a subject to be avoided.

The Queen had been around speechless people on countless occasions and she chatted pleasantly, getting such responses as: ´Indeed´.

It wasn't until she dropped the words _San Francisco_ that Joe woke from his reverie.

´I remember those days with fondness,´ the Queen mused, a gentle smile gracing her features.

Joe felt the same. Over the past months he had relived certain moments. Her touching his arm (´Will you help me?´). Her being influenced by him (´You've been wearing black too long´). Her whirling out and into his arms. Her hips sensually moving in the boundaries of a dance. Reliving had lead to fantasizing.

´Yes, so do I.´

´Your help has been invaluable Joseph,´ she said in a serious tone.

Her saying his name like that made him need his drink. When he reached out to take his glass from the coffee table, the Queen noticed that he wasn't wearing his watch. Her eyes sparkled but her voice didn't betray her amusement.

´You haven't forgotten your watch have you Joseph?´

´No I haven't,´ Joe replied. To prove that he could handle the subject he took his watch out of his coat's pocket and showed it to her.

The Queen raised her eyebrows and Joe followed her gaze toward the floor.

He picked up a card that had been part of her poor yet winning hand and put it back in his pocket where he'd also stored her other cards. He cleared his throat. ´I must have forgotten to put it in the deck. You played well.´

Joe took a sip of his brandy.

The Queen used the tip of a finger to remove a drop of wine from the rim of her glass. She then brought her finger to her lips, apparently unaware of Joseph's intense gaze. Lowering her voice half an octave, she replied: ´I had a good teacher.´

Joe tried a smile.

´When I was seven,´ the Queen explained, ´my father broke his leg. It was during the summer holidays. He got very bored for he was unable to leave his rooms and for the first time ever he _noticed_ me. We spent a lot of time together. We read and talked and one day he taught me how to play poker.´

Joe barely registered what she was saying. He could only think of the fact that her childhood was a safe subject.

´So you see Joseph: I'm not unfamiliar with the game. It is _not_ a shame that you lost.´

´I would never say it was ma'am.´

She raised her eyebrows.

´Please believe me.´

She raised her eyebrows yet again.

´Clarisse?´ Joe guessed.

For some years now he was allowed to call her by her name when they were together, but he seldom did so. It seemed such an intimate thing to do, one of those things to merely dream about. When it was just the two of them, he simply didn't address her by her title.

´Yes?´

Despite himself he grinned at the teasing look on her face. He couldn't think of a reply though.

´How was Christmas celebrated at your home Joseph?´

He told her about it saying that to him, as a boy, Christmas started when his father and uncle carried _their_ father up the stairs to their apartment.

´Abuelito Ramon was very heavy and he loved it that he gave his sons a hard time. He always cried out that they would drop him, while winking at us, kids, cheering our fathers on at the top of the stairs,´ Joe recalled.

The Queen laughed her warm rich laugh.

´What about _your_ childhood Christmases?´

The Queen thoughtfully whirled the wine in her glass before looking at Joseph again.

´I liked the preparations: the smells coming from the kitchen, the holly being hung. I would buy presents for the servants and I loved to see the pile of gifts around the grand fire place grow daily.´

She tilted her head in loving memory: ´My brother would return from boarding school and later on from the army. We'd have visitors. I _very much_ liked those pre-Christmas days.´

´What about Christmas itself?´

The Queen shrugged.

´At Christmas we'd have to spend _hours_ in a chilly church and the priest would be invited to come to the mansion and he _never_ declined.´

She took a sip of her wine, exposing her neck to Joseph's hungry eyes.

´As I said, I liked the preparations best. The foreplay so to speak.´

Joe needed to contemplate her words. He knocked back his drink to gain time.

Foreplay? _She_ smiled angelically and was probably recalling how the fire place in her family's mansion had looked like. An innocent word wouldn't make _her_ think about whether or not a garter belt would count as a piece of clothing. Joe quickly started talking about his uncle's Christmas preparations: making his famous soup. After summing up the ingredients Joe mentioned that his uncle had always made the soup at his _own_ house for he'd claimed he couldn't cook in someone else's kitchen.

´He would ring at the door and shout that no one should come down for _he_ was bringing the soup upstairs. Once he'd safely placed the pan on our sink he'd go to the window to signal my cousins to come up.´

Joe returned the Queen's warm smile.

´My father would then accompany my uncle downstairs to carry my grandfather to our apartment. He couldn't walk the stairs any more and we, my brothers, cousins and myself, would watch our fathers carry -´

Her eyes sparkled.

Joe swallowed.

´At Christmas Eve we'd set up our little stable of Bethlehem,´ he revealed.

She eyed him. Joe, forgetting that his glass was empty, brought it to his lips. He put it down again.

She rose but he was glued to his chair as she approached him.

´At Christmas Eve,´ she said in husky voice, ´_we_ were allowed to untie _one_ present.´

Standing close to him, she cupped his cheek. She then caressed his neck until she reached his butterfly tie.

´May I?´ she softly asked.

Joe looked into her eyes.

Swallowing, she slowly loosened his tie.

´Ever since we danced in San Francisco, I wanted you Joseph.´

Joe moaned and pulled her toward him. Her scent had an instant effect on his heartbeat.

´For Christmas?´ he asked, his voice hoarse and trembling from both uncertainty and desire.

She touched his face and shook her head.

´Christmas only comes once a year. That wouldn't do.´

He rose, not believing what was happening.

´Don't -´

´Toy?´ she finished his line.

She kissed him, barely touching his lips.

´I would never toy with you my dear Joseph.´

Taking his hands in hers, she stepped toward her bedroom.

´But I _do_ want to show you my playground,´ she smiled with dark sparkling eyes.

Joe groaned. He couldn't return her smile. Anyone seeing her now would never use the words 'prim and proper' to describe her.

Sensuous and sexy.

´Querida! I want you!´ Joe growled before swaying her in his arms and carrying her to the bedroom. The passionate tones of a tango softly welcomed them.

´I put it on repeat,´ she huskily said.

She used her teeth to pull at his earring before whispering: ´Feliz Navidad.´


End file.
